Escape
by JJS4
Summary: Sometimes you just need an escape from your life, even if it is just for one night.


**I haven't posted a story on here in a long time. I wish I had a good excuse, but I don't. I got kind of lazy and even when I did write, I didn't feel like posting it. I decided that I needed to stop being so hard on myself, so here's a little something I wrote. If you don't ship Rylexis, this story will not be for you and you should probably turn back now. If you do ship Rylexis, please read and let me know what you thought. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The bar is filled with people, which is to be expected on a Friday night. It's nearing midnight and Kevin has only had a few drinks. He doesn't want to be sloppy drunk, just relaxed. The stress from the week has been hanging over him and finally he is able to let go of responsibility and have some fun.

He hasn't been to a bar in a long time. Being a detective for NYPD can be time consuming and when he isn't at work, he's usually home with his beautiful wife and perfect children. Tonight he needed to break free from it all, though. He just needed one night where he could try and be someone else. Someone who doesn't have anything going on in his life, he just wants to be some guy in a bar.

He's enjoying his drink and only half watching the TV screen and what's playing on it. The other half of his attention is being focused on the red head across the bar from him. She's been eyeing him for the past hour and he only knows that because he's been eyeing her as well. How could he not?

She was gorgeous. Light red hair, pulled back, allowing him to see her face, which definitely shouldn't be hidden. Her makeup is light, which he likes, because some women can go overboard and turn out looking like a clown or a just looking fake, but not her. She's real. Her eyes and lips are what initially caught his attention. Her eyes were a shimmering blue and her lips were so full and pink. He'd bitten own lip a few times, imagining what she could do with those delicious looking lips.

With his drink finally gone he makes the decision to get up and move across the room. The red head's eyes are on him the whole time and he kind of likes that he has her full attention. He stops and takes the seat next to her, notices her drink is almost empty and orders her another.

They talk for a while, just small talk, asking why the other one is there. He knows why he's there, but he needs to know why she isn't somewhere else. Clearly she must have a someone in her life that wouldn't dare let her enter a bar without him being by her side. She tells him that she's had a hard day at work and needed an escape.

When he asks if she's single, she just smiles at him, choosing not to answer, but something tells him that she's not. He bites his lip again, before asking for her name. She seems to be hesitant in giving it to him, but she does. Her name is Alexis. It's an innocent enough name, but he knows by the way she's talking and leaning into him as they talk that she's definitely not innocent.

It only takes him another ten minutes before his hand is resting on the inside of her thigh. He loves that she's wearing a dress, it makes everything a little more sexy and easy. As his hand strokes the inside of her thigh, Alexis makes small moans against his lips. They've been kissing for a while and Kevin has no intention of stopping. She has him hooked on her, before he's even gotten a real taste.

Five or even less than five minutes later, they are pressed against a stall in the men's room. Her long smooth legs are wrapped around his waist as they grind against each other, their lips are moving in perfect sync, until she breaks the kiss and moves her lips over his neck. His eyes close so tight and his fingertips dig into her hips as he pushes against her core over and over again.

He lets her down, but only for a second as he undoes his jeans and pulls them down to his mid thighs. He only grows harder than he already has been when it's revealed that she's not wearing any panties under her dress. She wraps her arms around his neck as he lifts and lines her over his erection. Their eyes lock onto each others as he lowers her onto his cock. They both moan each other's names. Kevin closes his eyes only for a moment to savor the feeling of her fitting around him like a glove.

He doesn't know who starts moving first and it really doesn't matter. She biting at his neck, scratching at his shoulder blades as he thrusts into her making the wall in the stall shake with their movements.

His mouth moves from her lips, to her throat, down her chest until he's able to close his mouth of her nipple. His saliva is causing a dark spot on the material of her dress, but neither one of them can seem to care. She groans as he pushes deeper into her, hitting her g spot, just hard enough to make her walls close around him. She's so tight that he never wants to let that feeling to go away.

Her walls are squeezing him as he continues to fuck her. He's sure that his back is going to have a lot of marks in the morning, and that only urges him on. Her hips are moving faster against his, signalling him that she's close. He pushes his forehead to hers and continues to slam into her, picking up his pace as he does so. She tells him that she's close, so close. He can feel it. He knows how close she is and he's determined to make her come, to make her come so hard that she screams his name loud enough for the whole bar to hear.

He grabs the top of the stall with both hands, using it for leverage as he continues drive into her over and over again. Her legs are locked around him, the heels of her feet digging into his ass.

Kevin knows she's at her breaking point when she starts panting his name repeatedly. He never loses speed or force as he makes her crumble apart on his dick. He can feel her juices dripping down her thighs, as well as his own.

That feeling alone, makes him come, too. His face buried into her neck, calling out her name. She does scream his name as he continues thrusting, letting her ride out her orgasm as he does the same.

When their breathing becomes less struggled, Alexis pulls his mouth against hers, giving him one of the most filthy and sexy kisses he has ever had. He returns the kiss, before sliding out of her.

She loosens her grip and soon her feet are on the floor.

Kevin leans his head against the wall of the stalls and slowly get his clothes back in order. As soon as he's done, he turns around to see Alexis staring at him, an unreadable look in her face. He raises his eyebrows, silently questioning her.

"I can't believe we had sex in a men's restroom." she looks around as if she's afraid they may have been exposed to some unholy disease.

"Well, you're the one who said we should have sex in a place we had never done it before and I didn't hear complaining a few minutes ago."

"Why would I be complaining?" she says, walking closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I was being thoroughly fucked by my very sexy and understanding husband."

Kevin smirks and then leans into kiss her once again. "I am understanding, so why don't we go home, send your dad and Beckett home, put the kids to bed and jump in the shower?"

"You've read my mind Mr. Ryan."

"That's my job, Mrs. Ryan."

* * *

 **You don't have to, but if you want you can drop me a comment if you'd liked.**


End file.
